Concert of Democracies (FW)
The Concert of Democracies was established on February 16th, 2009. The headquarters are in Hamburg, Germany and the organization accepts any legitimate Democracy, no matter the form. Values, Mission Statement, General info The Concert of Democracies is dedicated to help establish democracies, maintain them, support them, and protect them. It strives to make every nation in the world a member. To help the spread of democracy more or less along the lines of other model nations such as Everett, the US, the UK, Germany, Australia and Canada. It is an economic and military alliance and it advocates free everything (trade, speech etc.), except for free labor and free stuff. A plan is in the works for creating a peace-keeping group that serves the concert, the players. The composer (president) and the conductor (chairman) would be elected among the ambassadors that the member countries use to represent themselves in the concert. The concert holds one summit each year, in February. To join, a nation must be invited by a core member and must be a legitimate democracy. Core Members *Germany *United Kingdom *Everett *Canada *Australia *France Other Members *Iraqistan *New Zealand *Cascadia *Russia *Allied States *Spain *Italy *Portugal *Netherlands *Austria *Hungary *India *Mexico *Poland *Belgium *East Asia *Israel *Norway *Sweden *Finland *Brazil Observers *Switzerland *Luxembourg 2nd Concert of Democracies Summit (February 2010) *'President Horst Köhler (Germany):' "Welcome, democracies of the world. Although recently united against Yarphei, the Concert continues three weeks late. I also welcome Poland and Belgium to the concert. Players, please bring up anything important if you wish." *'President Henry J. Fortis (Allied States):' "If I may, I would like to say something. First of all, I extend my thanks to the Republic of the Cascades for inviting us to this organization. On a more important note, I would like to discuss Zimbabwe as I did earlier this year in a United Nations meeting. Robert Mugabe has so-to-say served as president of the country most of his life, however the country still holds elections every few years. In 2008, the opposition was elected to be the ruling party, but, after black-mail and threats, he stepped down. Hell, Mr. Mugabe even called for a re-vote in that election. This cannot stand, as the people of the county are dying of hunger and other things caused by the government. The president chased most experienced farmers away to make space for their own people. But those farms go to waste and are not used to their full capacity. As I warned the government of Zimbabwe in the previous United Nations meeting, if Robert Mugabe doesn't step down, the country will be invaded, he will be arrested and tried in the Allied States. And the United Nations will take over Zimbabwe until a suitable alternative is found, I just wanted to say all that, thank you." *'Foreign Minister Alaina Roberts (Cascadia):' "Cascadia will not take a stance on this issue between the Allied States and Zimbabwe. Shall we move on to. . . say. . . weather control? Cascadia found a weather control station in the Gulf of Thailand during the war, and it is almost definitely a weather control station used by Yarphei. We continue to research this, hopefully if another war rolls around due to Yarphese ignorance, we will be able to defend ourselves from weather warfare." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett):' "Everett has its own weather warfare response plans but these are classified. Let's just say that Chuppy-boy wouldn't be happy if he ever attempted to use hurricanes as weapons again. Additionally, my country proposes the North Atlantic Naval Defense System to set up a barrier and perimeter in which Yarphei would not be allowed to pass, passed the equator, which would completely prevent weather control from ever being utilized against North America or Europe ever again. Russia can maintain a barrier in the Arctic Ocean while NATO and PAFF can maintain a naval barrier in the Atlantic so we may form a No-Sail-Zone/No-Fly-Zone for Yarphese craft in NATO regions." *'Chief Kumiko Akimoto (EAF):' "I would first like to thank the Concert for inviting the Federation to participate in such an esteemed global organization. I would like to note, however, that in your defensive plans, you've left the Pacific out, which is the main gateway to Southeast Asia. Just an observation. As much as I would like to help in this situation, I am pressed between conflicting agreements in this issue, and cannot make a stand either way. Another observation, recent events in the People's Republic of China suggests that there will be political change in the upcoming months. I would even go as far as to say that China will be democratic by the end of the year, which calls for the support of the Concert in a possible transition from a red China to a blue China." *'Foreign Minister Alaina Roberts (Cascadia):' "As I believe, the concert accepts and welcomes any multi-party legit democracy to the concert, unless of course the democracy is direct. We may invite Malaysia, Papua New Guinea, Brunei and Indonesia in the near future. I am glad to hear that a blue China may replace the communist red China, and I hope the other players also support this change to a true multi-party democracy." *'President Horst Köhler (Germany):' "Are we ready to close the discussion for now, or shall we continue?" <10 second pause> *'President Horst Köhler (Germany):' "Because no further comments are presented, the meeting is adjourned. Thank you." 3rd Concert of Democracies Summit (February 2010) *'Prime Minister David Cameron (United Kingdom):' "Welcome to the 3rd Concert of Democracies summit, players. With the recent wars in the turbulent year of 2010 having boiled down, a few new democracies, and unfortunately a few new authoritarian states in the wake, the Concert remains strong. This summit, we welcome four new players to the concert--Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Brazil. We also happily welcome back Belgium from suspension." *(round of applause) Category:Organizations Category:FW Storage